Getting There
by Shiyarou
Summary: A cross between poetry and story. It's mainly Tsume and OC, but hey, even I need change. Hope you enjoy. LOOK HERE ALL LAWYERS OR SUE HAPPY PEOPLE: I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN!
1. Default Chapter

Her birthright, that of which she has earned after fighting for the position of such a lowly form. The bronzed wolf howled to the rising moon, crying for the one she would never have. The mate she could never take; alerting all dangers to her whereabouts didn't worry her, didn't even faze her.

_Why? Why am I to be ebony on an ivory sheet?_

The members of the small rag-tag pack growled at the loud, disturbing noise she emitted. Nobody came to comfort her as they did with Angela, after her first bastard, hybrid pup died, or as they did Roy, who couldn't see as well as he should, old as he may be.

She got nipped at, growled at, shunned completely. Slumping down for the night, looking upon her fellow wolves, noticing how sweetly they all slept, and how she seemed to be excluded from all they did.

_Surrounded, but nobody's here._

_Contorted, picture perfect._

Feeling as empty as any outsider would, sleep came hard for the she-wolf, crashing into her like the large ships that the Noble's seem to favor. The day had totally ebbed, and she knew then, that she would get no easy rest. Even in her sleep, she felt the loneliness crushing her ribs, threatening to paralize her lungs.

_When the day is gone,_

She lay for hours, whimpering, getting harsh growls from the eldar's, the ones that needed their sleep. Getting angered, she roused herself, shook her coat, and left the small cave. Looking back, she found it to look pitiful and disgusting, under the harsh light of a pale moon.

_In the dark before dawn,_

Her hackles rose and the animal in her emerged with a loud, throaty howl. She caught the scent of food, of life, something she had not had in a long time, and ran after it, catching a measly squirrel along the way. Ripping through the creature's throat, she found herself tingling as the fluid of all life rushed into her mouth, rippled between her teeth. The meat, as little as it was, slid into her stomach, awakening a hunger that lay dormant for so long. The taste for human companions... for companions of anykind. She walked around for awhile, her claws ticked along a black road. She caught the scent of food again, along with humans and wolves. Estatic, she ran along the road, only the sound of the wind and her heart could she hear.The horizon began to become lighter by the time a small village came into sight.

_My true nature shows..._

Becoming the human all wolves at that time evolved to, she strolled down the streets. Her grey tennis shoes barely made a noise, her beater was black, with the yin yang printed in red along the back. Dark blue, low cut jeans hugged her legs, loosening around her ankles to form boot cuts.

Glaring through green hazeled eyes, she quickly tied her bronze and blonde hair back, into a loose ponytail. Walking into a bar of the humans, she quickly took a seat to the back, and in the dark, even though nearer the door would make much more sense. A quick exit versus no attention was a hard choice to make, exspecially for her.

Ordering an iced water, she kept her eyes open for any food she could possibly snatch from anyone's unknowing glance, but here no one ordered food, they danced and sang and made merry. Something she would not accept for a long, long time.

After hours of sitting there, unnoticed in the humans presence, she began to forget of her own problems, she almost forgot she was even a wolf. Had her nose and her hearing not been so excellent, she might have.

"Excuse me." A harsh voice shouted from the dance court, immediatly, she looked for the way out, "What's a beautiful lady like you doin' on your own. Dance with me!"

She sighed, it wasn't her he noticed. She smelt him advance, the liqiour on his breath was too strong for a human to miss. She winced in pain of the false words he said next, "You are the most beautiful human I've ever laid eyes on."

Before she realized what was happening, her senses went reeling from his scent, and her thoughts left her due to the constant twirling and pure bliss of forgetting.

Inside of her, deep inside, her soul felt as if it were cracking like glass.

_Disillusioned, forgotten._

_Pain'd, half rotten._

After the random hours or minutes she spent twirling in his arms, her senses jolted alive when a strong scent of wolf came through the door. Curious, she gently excused herself from his arms and began to approach her seat, when a large clammy fist gripped her left wrist. She cried aloud with surprise and pain when she felt the small bones bend and snap in his grasp.

Her small yelp drew attention from everyone in the bar. Murmurs and whispers cluttered her ears, muddling the searing white pain and dark blue words together.

"Tsume!" A young, semi-feminine voice yelled.

"She might be his mate, we cannot interfere!" A more secluded, cold, and dreamy type of voice added.

A female whispered under her breath, "Go get 'im Tsume."

The pain receded in her eyes enough for her to see a grey wolf advancing towards her. Without thinking she snapped at him.

"I do not need your help."

"Oh, really?" His voice was superior, haughty, yet, guilt ladden, and tired, "I can see that, I just was going to ask if he was your mate?"

She must've given a look, because he snorted, "Didn't think so."

_Hurt and dismembered;_

_Detatched and gutted..._

Then the grip on her wrist became more severe, and she grimaced, "I don't think you're going anywhere." He whispered harshly into her ear, nibbling on it in a way.

"Get the fuck off me you jackass." Her voice was cold and steely. When he didn't comply, she spun around, causing her shoulder to yank out of the socket.

Quickly she delivered a round house kick to his jaw, satisfied at the quick release of her arm. As he recuperated, she painfully reset her shoulder, gasping in pain, feeling the blood drain from her face.

"Bitch!" He roared, taking out a small switch knife. Stunned she stood stock still as the blade advanced, bracing herself, she waited for the blade to plunge into her flesh with tremendous ferocity. A flash of silver threaded pain laced through her side up to her brain and down to her toes.

Then she saw Tsume standing over her, his arm torn open, blood spilling onto the floor like a mini waterfall.

"Tsume?" Her voice sounded different with appreciation and caring for this wolf. It was warm.

He knelt beside her, looking startled, his eyes were glazed with pain and anger, "Good thing you're not his mate, I think Kiba over there would've killed him for such mistreatment of a female."

She felt her eyes weaving in and out of focus, feeling the gash that was right below her rib cage, _Don't look. Don't look._ She chanted to herself. She found herself staring down at the bar in amazing clarity, awed at the beauty of a pale rose haired girl that smelled of freshness and peace. The wolf that stood protectivly at her side, with messy brown hair, stunning blue eyes, and a simple outfit of leather jacket and a white tee and jeans. Sitting on a stool was a larger young male with a woman. He wore a bright outfit, a tanline around his neck suggested a collar that was no longer there. She wore a short skirt and thigh high stockings.

Beside Tsume was a small young wolf who wore a red flannel and jeans with hiking boots. Tsume himself was in black leather, had a large 'x' shaped scar on his chest, stunning blonde hair, and golden eyes. Then she saw herself.

_I can't even cry._

Crashing back into reality, she immediatly tore her jacket off and fumbled around with the fabric, finally finding a loose thread.

Tearing it into long strips, she got to her knees, and approached Tsume, "Thank you." She announced, without shame, grabbing his arm and wrapping it in the black cloth. She caught his eyes, and smirked, "Don't worry." She patted his shoulder, motioning that it was done, "It does match your outfit."

"What about your wounds?" The young one seemed flabbergasted.

"Have had worse." She shrugged, riping up the rest of her jacket, patching up her own wounds, poorly.

"But, your guts are probably spilling out right now."

"Toboe!" The brown haired one snapped, "Don't try to freak her out, it's not that deep." She felt hands upon her wound, probing, "Deep, but not that deep."

Her sight went black from the pain his fingers caused her, and she fell asleep.

The next thing she felt was the cloth being pulled away from her flesh, very gently. The wind caressed her face, making her imagine that special someone, just for her. The thoughts danced in her mind, when Tsume's face, and lopsided grin associated them, she jumped awake, bumping heads with none other than the devil himself.

"Ow." She whispered.

"You din't cry, not once. Even when you were unconsious. What happened to make you such a cold bitch?"

She looked away, glaring at the fading moon.

_What type of soul am I?_

"Just thought I'd ask." She caught the cold, emotionless smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Where'd you get that scar?" She saw him tense up, the smile left his face and was plastered to hers, though, it was just as devoid of emotion as his was, "Just thought I'd ask."

He stood up and walked away, muttering under his breath. She took the time to take in her surroundings.

She was inside of a large shelf on the face of a cliff, huddled next to her was the one named Toboe. Smelling her blood on him and noting the bags under his eyes; she knew he tried to stay up with Tsume and heal her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the pain. Off to the right was the large one and the female, whose name was Blue. Off to the side was the brown haired male and the young woman. She sighed, wondering how long it would take for her to heal. Drifting off, she barely saw Tsume slip back into the shelter. She tightened her grip around the pup.

He grinned, "Women."

_In the late hours;_

_The struggle of powers._

She awoke to the scent of sweat and dense fur. Tsume was cuddled up to her, and she allowed him to squeeze her as tightly as needed.

She had been with them for about two months, though her wounds healed within three days. She watched the relationship between Tsume and Toboe, stamping them as the father and son type. Cheza was the flower madien, and she chose Kiba, they were like lovers, as was Blue and Hige. All the males were like brothers.

She actually didn't even begin to trust them until she found that Tsume had been starring at her for over two days. One night was exceptionally cold, and since she shredded her coat, she was freezing. She woke to his grasp, and found herself in love with the rough-around-the-edges man.

They had been declared mates, not really vocally, but everybody knew it to be so. She slapped him around, and he obeyed. She broke him to the will of a woman, and she found herself grasping to him like a life-line.

She despised and loved this dependance. The way they made love in the dark, underneath the sky, the way he whispered into her ear, every little thing he did to prove his love for her. She hated and adored the way he would deny any of his feelings, then immediatly say or do something to prove that he actually felt it strongly, perhaps twice what any of the others felt. She was struggling with the cosmos, it seemed. They loved her, they wanted her to stay. Yet they would not allow her to come close to their secrets. She even contemplated denying Tsume of sex, but he was so damn hot, she couldn't say no. Exspecially since he was so hot for **her**. She wanted to rip her own hair out, yet she wanted to welcome that feeling, she had even started calling Toboe her pup, though Tsume stayed with runt. They were yin and yang, being wolf with Tsume was like heaven. Running, hunting, mating, howling, sharing the breeze, it was all glorious and unrestrained. She wanted to share paradise with them. With **him**.

Then there were the thoughts. _Why settle for second, try Kiba. He's such a hard head, try Hige. He's pulling you back! Find freedom.You are being too dependant. You should **hate**_ _him._

_Life and death, _

_Everything and nothing._

"Yin and yang." She mentioned one day, out of the blue, "Tsume, we are yin and yang."

He glanced down at her, a slow, easy smile, a genuine smile, spread across his face, "That's what holds us together like glue."

"But what if the glue fades or breaks away!" She blurted, not thinking, "What if I lose you, or you die, or-"

He clasped her face in his hands, looking into her eyes, "I love you." He stated, "We are mates, I will not leave you for paradise, my Bronze Goddess."

She settled against his chest, stroking the scar absent mindedly, "I love you too, my Tsume."

Toboe came over to us, "Hey, Tsume, Hige's caught the scent of Darcia, and Hubb says that Pops will be recovering soon."

She clutched Tsumes hand, and stroked Toboes face, "I love you, my pup. I never noticed how large you were getting. You not going to be my pup for much longer, are you?"

His face gleamed, and Tsume grunted, getting a large smile out of Toboe.

"I love you, both of you. It's like you are my own parents."

I felt Tsume tense up underneath her, his heart was beating harder and quicker, "Runt..."

He trailed off, glancing away.

"I know." Toboe assured him, "I won't whine about that any more either, Tsume, I know."

She leaned over and kissed his fore head.

"Quent's awake!"

_I realize... _

She cried. For one of the few times in her life, tears ran uncontrollably down her face. She heard someone screaming 'Toboe, my pup! Toboe!' All she could think was, _No, he's my pup. I love him, this can't be happening.He's my pup!_

Tsume was hugging her into his chest, his shoulders were trembling and his heart was weak. The human, Hubb, and Blue were upset over Pops. She wanted to rip out their eyes balls and slice them to ribbons. Who gives a fuck about some old geezer who was an asshole! He killed my baby. The wolf should be mourning Toboe, not some old bastard. The human she can excuse, but not forgive.

She was trembling uncontrollably, hardly able to breath.

"Tsume, never let me go." She pleaded, "Never let me go."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm not sure I can do that." He whispered, "Maybe the glue does chip away after something like this." He gripped her tighter, "I won't let you go. I swear it."

Tsume woke up, clutching Toboes shirt in his hands. Sitting up, he looked around the bus they had hunkered down in.

"Hey!" Hige shouted, "The moon's full, there's a town not to far away, and I can smell food! Along with a pack of wolves not too far off. About twenty of them."

Tsume shook his head, shrugging off the concerned looks.

She gazed up at the moon, an overwhelming emptyness filled her, and the longing to howl overtook her. She cursed her wretched state.

A scent teased her nose, though she could not place it. The it hit her, _A town! And food! And wolves._

She stood out side of her small pack, feeling the emptyness crush her ribs and labor her breathing. She stood outside, nobody ahd their gaze steely fixed onto her. It felt good to be away from them.

Then it hit her...

_I'm all alone._

_END_

A.N. I didn't mean for this poem to be so optimistic in the end. I'm sorta bummed, but I couldn't let it go off sadly. I had to make a bit of hope for you romantics (there's a bit in all us girls). But it is sad. If I do a next one, it will be much, much more gory. Look under angst! Review. Flames are adored. My feet are cold.


	2. Paradise

_Paradise_

_**There are a few who can know this pain...**_

_**React to it the way you must...**_

_**Caryy that burden,**_

_**Hold that cross.**_

"Auuug!" Came the little yelp, smothered by the leather shirt it rested upon.

Tsume growled, turning away from the runt as his dream turned from good to worse. The whimpers became louder and more urgent, his bracelets banged together, motioning it was about to arouse him from sleep.

Toboe sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes, noticing how Hige was glaring angrily at him.

"I'm sorry guys, I was dreaming about... about..."

"What was it already?" Hige shouted, "You woke me up for gods sakes, now spit it out!"

_**Those that don't...**_

_**They laugh and tease, **_

_**Point and please...**_

_**Turning your world **_

_**A darkening grey.**_

_**They make you think**_

_**And regret the day.**_

_Mother..._ Toboe shook his head as Tsume rose, smacking Hige upside the head.

"Shut up Porkey. We've all got things to hide from everyone else."

"You're just protecting him to make up for that bitch you killed earlier this year. The one who was so in love with you... remember. Shives, or something."

Toboe flinched when Tsume snapped his jaws, making Hige quiver and immediatly appologize and excuse himself with a 'not a morning person' and an 'I'm hungry too'.

Tsume stepped outside with Kiba and Cheza. Hige pointed and laughed silently, "You're such a pup Toboe. You can't even leave a human behind without weeping."

"Time for us to move on." Kiba annonced through the opening, rousing Blue and the others.

Hige stepped beside his half wolf mate, Pops and the detective paired up, while Tsume and himself were left to care for one another. They had become even closer after the death of his "mother".

Tsume grinned down at the runt, glad he seemed to be coping so well with the loss of someone so dear.

"You've been through a lot, huh?"

Toboe glanced up at the gray wolf, his eyes locking onto the multipule smaller scars, and the one large scar. Then shrugged, "It's the same you've been through. I am just glad we've all made... it." Toboe looked away, sharply sucking in a deep breath, "How did she die?"

_There. I asked, I asked the dreadful question._

_**When it all swallows you whole,**_

_**There's always that some one, **_

_**Who'll take your hand...**_

Tsume smiled sadly, remembering the loss of the pregnant wolf. His mate. The Runt's mother.

"She and I were running from the Nobels. She fell from a large building."

"That made her die?" Toboe asked in disbelief. She always seemed so much stronger... that much more tough and resilliant than they were. Maybe because she was female. Maybe because she was always there when there was an argument, maybe because she was the one who always won ... he didn't know.

Tsume smiled, and looked away, but Toboe caught the tears. They were freely flowing from his own eyes, "I miss her Tsume."

Hige came over, "You both realise you'll see her in Paradise, along with that unborn pup. Toboe... you'll have that younger sibling."

Toboe smiled as the group seemed to huddle closer around each other. They were a large family. Missing a few people here and there, but still large, and almost complete. They only need to find what they most desire. A peacful existance with those around them. Forever in an unending circle of life, death, and rebirth. Harmony.

_**That's the one who introduces **_

_**The colors of love,**_

_**The colors of life,**_

_**Into your world.**_

_**They will lead you to Paradise.**_


	3. Once upon Life

_**HELP!**_

_"Help!" The cry went unanswered, "Kiba, Tsume... Pops. Someone... please."_

_Her sobs were silent as she limped along the shelf, clutching the mutated leg, "Damn him." She muttered, "Damn him!"_

_Out of nowhere, the same monster who pushed her over came, holding out his arms, just like he used to, smiling that idiotic grin._

_She growled and lunged forward, screaming at the unadulterated pain the sudden movement caused the split bones. She watched him as he fell from above her, slowly at first, then coming faster and faster. Amazingly enough, she reached out and actually touched his body as it made a solid thump with the ground._

_**When all that's lost is found...**_

_**When all that's been found is lost...**_

_Crying, she pulled herself up, leaning over his limp form, shaking it with bloodstained hands._

_"How dare you abandon me that way? I thought you were my mate, I thought you loved me!" She cried openly into the dust stained shirt, slowly comeing to enough to notice that he wasn't really there. She was grabbing onto Kiba's shirt, trying her hardest not to suddenly scream out his name. Then she saw him again._

_She opened her mouth, but no words came out. 'Kiba!' She tried to yell, 'Kiba, he's behind you! The little traitor is directly behind you.' Her mouth would not open, not for the life of her._

_That night, thousands of thoughts raced around her mind, and the harder she tried to grasp one, the further away it would get. As though taunting her, saying, 'Here, try to remember me... But you can't now can you?'_

_She shivered, huddling up even tighter into the corner of the wet, dark, cold area that they were sleeping in._

_**When all else seems to be gone,**_

_**When you feel you can't hold on.**_

_**That's when we all scream...**_

_**That's when we 'need'**_

_That morning, or so she guessed, a light haired tall man, dressed in black woke her. His voice was rough, and it grated sharply on her ears. She screamed as he tried to stand her up, onyl to watch him remove his hands from her in shock and fear. There was the dark haired one... Kiba! And the young woman who was constantly by his side. All she could remember was that the young woman had something to do with flowers... but... what was it!_

_She buried her head in her hands in confusion and puzzlement. 'I just can't remember.' Sleep slowly over came her, along with the nightmare. The one where a handsome young man... _Hige?_ takes a shot, ment for herself... _Me? I'm... Blue._ In doing so his brains get explode from his scalp, pouring blood and bone all over her outfit... _Oh my god! Hige, my precious, precious Hige! _... His corpse knocks her off the sheer cliff, banging her into the shelf below... _My leg, that's why... oh dear god..._ her leg snaps in a funny position, his corpse just falls into the ravine below... _ Hige! Come back to me! Please take me with you! I... I...

_**When light turns to dark, **_

_**And nothing can be salvaged from this wreck...**_

_**That's when we call**_

_**That's when we need and scream and cry...**_

_Night and day were all jumbled, she couldn't even tell if she was in a shelter, or out in the open, buzzards picking at her soon to be corpse, though there was a hand. A cool, relieving, welcoming hand._

_It always put her at rest. On the times the hand touched her before sleep, she would remember happy times with a group of wolves... was she a wolf?... and more intimate ones with another wolf, he had a collar, and yellow coat on... who was he? Why did he stir such feelings of warmth inside of her?_

_She woke up, staring into the chocolate brown eyes of the one who drove her insane, though she couldn't remember why he did, or how. She reached out, stroking his face, playing with his hair...'Who are you?' She asked, only to get the response of his body changing, morphing. It became old and writhered. Graying hair and ice cold eyes, 'Why are you torturing me?' She asked calmly, remembering that face. Slowly she sat up._

_'Where am I?' She looked around, huddled around her were three forms, she walked to each one, touching their face until she remembered their names, but they didn't react to her touch, they just starred emptily to the wall before them._

_"Kiba, Tsume... Hige..." Then it all rushed back to her... Pops shot Hige!_

_Then she turned, seeing herself in the worst way ever. Two dead, blody and mangeled bodies were found. Her own dark fur, torn and matted with dried blood, and Quent, half his face torn off, and many body limbs spread about the place. The corpses were at least ten days old... on that stupid ledge._

_**That's when we need**_

_**Desire,**_

_**Deserve **_

_**Help.**_

_**When we give up**_

_**When we die, and...**_

_**When we...**_

_**dissapear.**_

_**When all seems bleak, **_

_**And we can't make it on our own**_

_**We cry for**_

_Blue smiled sadly, "That's what happened, I remember now." Tears flew from her eyes as the flowers parted, making way for the newest arrival to their domain of forever happiness. _

_**Help.**_

_**AN. Hey, this one was about Blue's lost soul, and her delusional race to find what was once her's but is no more. The hand that I was talking about was the hand of God, or whatever the wolves have, which just happens to be the flower madien. So I guess it was her hand.**_


	4. HolE Hearts

_Of Hearts and Holes_

He spun around, watching a heart break.

"Oh my love!" He whispered, a tear staining his golden complexion. He sobbed convusivly as the sorrow settled on his chest. Crushing his rib cage and limiting his breath intake.

He clutched her to his chest. The weight of his lids growing more and more with every tear that fell. He howled in remorse, carrying the body further away from civilization.

_When a heart breaks_

_And tears make eyes ache._

He stroked the hair off her pale flesh, "How could they do this to you?" He screamed in rage, pushing his fist into the dry, cracked earth, "I wasn't strong enough to save you! I- I couldn't be there."

The child at his side flinched, blood shot eyes tore into the deepest part of his soul.

_'I can't look the Runt in the eyes. I can't face that.'_ The tears welled up anew, _'I can't do this any more.'_

He pulled the limp female close, stroking the enlarged abdomen.

_'My child...'_ He layed his head on the bulge of the dead body.

_Life is dark, and weary, and shallow_

_When in your sorrow you will wallow._

_But stay you must, for in this pain_

_Is a world so familiar, _

_You swore to never wander a'gin._

He sobbed for the loss of a child. The loss of a wife.

_'And the next day...'_ He laughed bitterly, the salty tang of wetness touched his tounge as he licked his lips, _'The next day we will move on and forget that this happened. We will forget the time I fell in love, the time I almost had a pup... everything will be forgotten.'_ His remorse turned to anger as he glared at the white wolf.

Though, the animal did not notice, for once again, he was in his own dream world.

_But wander you did._

_And the colors- oh so beautiful!_

_You learned to trust, to love, to live._

_But everything good must come to an end._

_That's when your heart broke,_

_That's when you soul shattered_

_That's when you fell into that hole-_

_And only deeper in where you'll go._

He placed a single, four-petaled, white flower in the dried, old dirt mound. He took a deep breath- touched the headstones, and let it out slowly. He removed his hand, though it still shook everytime he came to see them. He turned and walked away... a little amazed at how easy that was, how he was beginning to forget.

_No tears now,_

_No pain now,_

_I said only deeper you'd go- emotions are no more_

_And you can almost feel_

_The cold hand of the one you buried_

_So long ago._

**_AN. This was Tsume after his mate died, and a little bit of during (hint: see first line, that's when she's shot off the building). _**


	5. Story Book

**Story Book**

**Chasing dreams,  
Flirting with hope,  
Something that can help you cope...**

Kiba sat still, watching the pack he had come to love very closely, relishing their traits of strength... and weakness. Toboe with his youthful innocence and love for everything and one. Tsume with his shadowy past and deeply ingrained mistrust of everyone. Hige and his deep love for food, yet powerful interior. Blue, with the cunning of a human mind and the agility of a wolf.

Even the humans had something to offer. Pops with his wiley humor and gruff truths, Cher with her mind, and, somehow, even the detective... who was the first to believe in the wolves and their mystical trans-mutation.

Kiba smiled thinking how they would shit bricks if they ever found out exactly how many wolves were left. So far they had only found twenty other packs, each with a few members, the largest had a family of fourty-three.

**Teasing adventure,  
Daring to pray,  
As if in a story book...**

Rousing himself from his semi-meditation, he trotted down among the others. Feeling awe and love from Toboe, respect and subserviance from Hige, and equailty and rivalry from Tsume.

Kiba sighed softly, eyes landing on Cheza. The most beautiful creature he had ever met. Her eyes couldn't see, but that didn't diminish the power of their red gaze. Her skin was soft as down, and the color of untainted snow. Her hair a soft pink, as if kissed by the touch of a maidens first blush.

She extended a hand, "Kiba." Her voice was as soft as her gaze. He felt relaxed in her presence.

"Cheza." He smiled, sitting beside her, "We're going to be leaving soon..." He leaned closer, taking in a deep breath of her scent. She smelled of the lunar flowers.

She smiled, looking to him without seeing. He knew that was not true. She saw the power that came from him, she saw his energy swirling around his body. Most importantly, Cheza saw the wolf.

**Looking without touch,  
Touching without looks,  
Somethings you read about only in books...**

Standing he rallied the others to follow his lead. He smiled as Cheza took his hand and pranced around him, making no sound except for her giggles.

He waved to Tsume, who raised his hackles. Toboe noticed and reprimanded the older, gray wolf. Tsume shrugged and looked at Cheza. Hige and Toboe soon followed the gaze. Each one read a different emotion;

Awe, inspiration, fear, love, peace... but each gaze held contempt. Kiba sighed, his shoulders sagging. They understood nothing. Only that they were leaving the world they had become accustomed to, and it was both his own and Cheza's fault.

Kiba felt Cheza's piercing gaze, and swallowed in amazment as she began to sing.

**Except for this,  
Which repeats without an end.  
Only when you figure the riddle,  
May you begin for the end.**

**Figure it out,  
Figure it out,  
Puzzle and Ponder,  
Look around in wonder.**

**Laugh with them,  
Laugh without them,  
All the same,  
You are merry, merry men.**

Tsume snorted somewhere behind, but Kiba knew. He was transporting them... somewhere. Somewhere where they can laugh, and be merry, either together or alone, there was no difference. Only that they would be happy. That this was the typical fairy tale, and they would make many mistakes before figuring out what must be done, but they would do it till the very end, where their world collapsed in a rain of red lights, and a path of snow white flowers lit the way to eternal peace.

rejuvinated, Kiba joined hands with the flower maiden, taking no heed of the confused glances behind him. In truth, he didn't get it very much either, but that didn't matter, they were going _home._

**The merriest of all,  
Shall lead without with-drawl.  
His eyes will be glassy,  
His hair will be messy,**

**But his soul will be pure,  
And in that will you find their leader.**

_**AN Not very many people seem to like this story/poetry mix, but it's just a little way for me to have fun, so I really don't care if I get reviews or not, but they do help the initiative, so please r&r, so that I feel loved. Or read 'Blue Moon' and R&R that for me. Two favors, take it or leave it, but please read it.**_


End file.
